Believe in the Delusional
by jenl821
Summary: Being delusional isn't all that bad...


Hey everyone….this just came to my head so I decided to write it. Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….although if I did, I think every one of us would be a little happier right now!

**Believe in the Delusional**

"This is just...I can't believe it...I have no words right now!" Hermione Granger, head girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, shouted as she tossed a heavy book at an unsuspecting Harry, who ducked just in time, for the book went sailing right where his head would have been and smacked the wall behind him.

A smile appeared on his face as he turned around to see J.K. Rowlings' new edition to her series of books based on him, lying on the floor. Well, he shouldn't say J.K. Rowling, but Rita Skeeter. Having no money from being fired, Rita Skeeter decided to go in disguise as a muggle author, writing about Harry. Not only was Harry laughing at Hermione's emotional outburst or that she was actually speechless, which he hadn't seen in all the seven years he had known her, but also at the fact that she would treat a book with such little regard. Although, he could not blame her, this wasn't the best year of either of their lives. And Hermione didn't like to read about the past too much.

Harry freed himself from his thoughts, and turned back toward Hermione, who was currently fuming with anger, arms crossed over her chest, and a look of pure detest etched upon her face.

"Hermione, what's the problem?" Harry asked, nonchalantly. He knew he shouldn't push her, but he just couldn't resist the temptation to get under her skin, to finally have the upper hand on the one and only Hermione Granger.

Hermione turned toward Harry, and Harry held back a tiny squeak that had formed in his throat. He had never seen Hermione so angry.

Hermione sighed before she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. With great speed, she jumped from the couch in the common room and began pacing in front of the fire. "I can't believe she would do that! How could she ever think...I mean, me and, and, RON?" Hermione said, with a look so full of disgust Harry had to laugh.

"Do you think this is funny?" Hermione shouted, turning to face Harry fully. Her hands were upon her hips and Harry was mentally praying for a time-turner to appear in his hand so he could go back in time and not laugh. Harry looked around the room, trying to find any way out, but he couldn't make it to the door or stairs without Hermione cornering him.

"No, I don't Hermione, it's just, aren't you blowing this out of proportion?" Harry said, deciding to go with the truth, but immediately regretted it when he saw Hermione's eyes light up at his comment.

"Overreacting? Overreacting Harry? Is that what you think I'm doing? OVERREACTING?" Hermione shouted. She was completely red in the face with anger, and Harry could have sworn he saw smoke come out of his ears.

He didn't say anything, just watched as Hermione continued to look at him with pure malice. "Harry, a woman wrote in a book, about you I might add, that you were in love with Ginny and I was in love with Ron! I think I have room to be a little angry!" Hermione said to him.

Harry didn't want to say it, but before his mind could stop himself, his mouth opened and he said, "A Little Angry? You aren't acting a little angry!"

Surprising enough, Hermione didn't blow up at him. She just stood there before sighing, and turning away from him, she walked to the other side of the room and sat down in a chair beside a window.

Feeling bad, Harry knew that he had to help Hermione. She had reason to be upset, and he wasn't helping the situation any by being a smartass.

Getting up, he made his way over to her. He kneeled down in front of the chair and took her hands in his. She didn't look at him, but continued to stare out through the window.

"Look Hermione, I know this bothers you, but it shouldn't. Ginny is in my past. I thought that we were meant for each other because she was my first girlfriend, and yes she was because I don't count Cho, we never actually dated. I was smitten; you know how sixteen year old boys can be. And I know you're mad that Rita Skeeter interpreted your feelings as being love for Ron, even though we both know they weren't," Harry said, softly before giving her a small wink. He thought about when Hermione first told him that she had acted that way all because she couldn't figure out her feelings, and jealousy was one of them. "Most of it is true, but Rita Skeeter twists the story however she wants too. What did you expect? You know how she is," Harry said softly. He could see Hermione's anger slowly dwindling from her features.

She looked at him with her big, brown eyes and a sad smile. "But why did she have to change us, Harry? We end up together, we love each other. Why did she have to make the book to sound as if you and Ginny were made for each other? We both know that Ginny isn't as perfect as she's made out to be. And I know I was acting not like myself, but not as much as she portrays. It's just that, I liked you and Ginny had you, and I couldn't let you know that I liked you. And I thought that you would never see me as anything other than a friend. But, I was never in love with Ron. Why did she have to make it seem like that?" Hermione said, sadly. Before Harry could answer her, she said, "It's because no one thinks we belong together."

Harry was upset she would say such a thing. "Hermione, how could you say that? Everyone is happy with us being together. Ron is, Ginny is, everyone is! You know the only reason she wrote that is because I wouldn't sit down and give her a play by play of my life. I don't want that. The only person I want to write about my life is you. I don't care what everyone thinks. We know we're together, our friends and family know that we're together, who cares what the rest of the world thinks!"

Hermione smiled at Harry. He leaned up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before enveloping her in a hug.

"You know, I read in an interview that Rita, or "J.K.", thinks that we're delusional," Hermione said to Harry.

Harry released her and looked into her eyes. "Delusional, huh?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and they both smiled.

"Then, delusional we are!" Harry said, and they both laughed.

"Oh, Hermione pooh!" a voice said, and they both turned to see Ron making his way down the stairs, with a copy of the book in his hands.

"Come give me some loving!" Ron exclaimed, opening up his arms, and making kissing noises with his lips.

"AHHH!" Hermione half screamed, half laughed, before she turned and bolted out through the portrait hole.

Ron was right behind her. "Come back Hermione, we have some hot loving to make!"

Harry shook his head, laughing at his friend, and smiling at the thought of his beautiful girlfriend. "Delusional...ah, I love being delusional," he said to himself before heading out of the common room to find the other two parts of the trio.


End file.
